To Manami, With Love
by jervaulx
Summary: " . . . That was how our bond first came to be, like a long chain gradually getting shorter and shorter with each passing moment we spent together." A short love letter addressed to Manami from her beloved. /TsuchiMori/


**To Manami, With Love**

_Manami,_

Do you find it amusing how everyone starts off as strangers and gradually becomes friends, then best friends soon after? I do. It was how we came to be, do you remember? It has been such long time and yet it feels like everything just happened yesterday.

I recall playing the grand piano in Minami's shop when you barged in, interrupting my practice. I remember you calling out my name in surprise and asking why I was there. You told me I was quite rude for not answering you, but how could I? You never gave me the chance. The moment the question left your lips, you asked where you could possibly hide in this _'gorgeous place'_. It was rather laughable, how you said it, but to spare your delicate feelings I suppressed the urge to chuckle aloud.

The instant you were out of my sight, hidden behind the shelves lining the shop, I thought: _what brought you here? Who were you hiding from? What was going on?_ But I never asked you, did I? Although drastic reasoning flew past my head about your current circumstance, never did I consider any of them – except one, which involved thugs, but I realized that, too, was unlikely.

A moment's trepidation overcame me when I met your anxious gaze across the room. You looked worried and panicked that I once again wondered what kind of mess you have gotten yourself into.

However, the following scenario was quite preposterous and unnecessary, Manami. Amou invaded the shop, nearly ripping off the door and demanded your presence. What was a man supposed to do on this ordeal? They do the gentlemanly action and lead the witch astray. You must be laughing now with the way I described your friend but that's how I felt on that moment. Often times, reminiscing that episode reminds me of Red and the Big Wolf - and I only knew about that story because of my older sister.

But Amou has always been a stubborn one, hasn't she? Going so far as to call me a seducer for refusing to point out your location. Never backing down until the last minute. That's the only reason I allow you to spend time with her. You were always never relentless, too much of a lady to realize your own goodness has been taken advantage. Too much of others that you forget about yourself.

And then, when the whole scene has passed, when the door closed announcing Amou's departure… do you still remember what you did next? You came out from your hiding place and laughed, laughed as though you were the only person in the room, in the whole world. You have the nicest laugh I've ever heard.

I joined you in your merriment, not understand what you were happy about; simply enjoying the laughter you brought in this cold paradise (it was winter). The second silence took over our mirth, you tod me the reason why you were taking cover from Amou.

_"She wants to know the name of my first love,"_ I recall you revealing to me with a wink. _"But it's my well-kept secret so I don't wish to tell anyone until the time comes."_

That was how our bond first came to be, like a long chain gradually getting shorter and shorter with each passing moment we spent together.

That was, perhaps, the day I started noticing you for who you really were. You were not just Hino's accompanist, you were Mori Manami.

Since that time, I constantly wondered if sending Amou away in the icy afternoon was the right thing. _Why did I let her storm alone when I could have offered my assistance? Why did I trouble myself with concealing you from her?_

And I pondered how you found my secret haven, deliberating Kami-sama's reasons for bringing you to me that day of all days, entrapped within the shop on that wintry morn.

But I found the answer a long time ago – on the day of our wedding.

It was fate.

It was His way of telling me to leave my past behind, to open my eyes - open myself - to what and who was standing before me. You.

You were meant to be mine from the beginning.

And I don't plan on letting you go.

_signed,_  
_Ryoutaro_


End file.
